Mop buckets have the problem that when they are moved from place to place, the water or liquid inside the mop bucket splashes around inside the bucket and often over the sides of the bucket, which has the tendency to dirty the area the was just mopped or to create a slipping hazard. Also, when someone using the bucket is mopping, they often need to put out a “caution” sign to warn others that the area is slippery. Typically, this sign is separate from the bucket and needs to be carried separately.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mop bucket that reduces side-spillage while the bucket is being moved and which also allows enough space for the mop to be inserted into the bucket unencumbered. Also, there is another need for a mop bucket that integrates a warning or caution sign into the bucket.